villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Deo
'Dr. Deo '''is the main antagonist of the 1997 Swedish comedy TV Series ''Kenny Starfighter. He was portrayed by Måns Westfelt. History Dr. Deo has stolen the cards of 'Formula Collection of Emperor Zign' which will grant him the ability to take over the galaxy as soon as he is done building his 'Judgment Machine', which he will use to transform all planets of the galaxy into roll on-balls. The planet Myltha sends Kenny Starfighter to stop him, but on his way, Deo shoots Kenny's space ship down and Kenny falls into a house where he meets some kids whose members are Markus, Sofia, Tyrone and Burken that he will eventually cooperate with to stop Dr. Deo. On the way to find his space ship, Kenny and the kids meets the legendary Colonel Heinz that Kenny knows. Heinz tells Kenny that he have given up on stopping Deo, and he gives over the responsibility to Kenny and then flies away. Kenny contacts and reports Heinz whenever he has accomplished something so far in the mission. Deo has taken the disquise as the principal at the kids school and has possessed the teachers, and eventually desides to inject every single student at the school with Mehelium which will possess them and help Deo. Markus has a turban that Kenny puts a camera on that will track any teacher who could potentially be Dr. Deo and Kenny asks Markus to wear it at school. The kids gang escapes from the injection except Tyrone, who would later be possessed. On the video camera, Kenny notice that Markus has found the Formula Collection but it is taken by one of the teachers who work for Deo. The teacher also steals Markus' turban as well. He loses the cards when he is about to tell Deo, who takes the turban as punishment. Kenny notices on the camera that Dr. Deo is infact Colonel Heinz. He is about to tell it to Markus, but falls in love with Markus' mother, Mona, and refuses to complete the mission. Meanwhile, Dr. Deo's henchmen have finished the Judgement Machine, but it takes 4 hours for the machine to charge up since Myltha is so far away from earth. Since Deo desperatly wants to fire the machine merely for his satisfaction, he decides to aim on the Moon instead since it is more closer and takes less time for the machine to charge up on. However, when Dr. Deo fires the machine on the Moon, it transforms the Moon into an apricot instead of a roll on-ball. This means that it will take longer time for Deo to reach his goal. The kids desides to try to complete the mission themselfs. With help of a facial-match devise, they also notice that their principal is Dr. Deo. But on their way, Markus is kidnapped by Dr. Deo's monsterous teachers. The rest doesn't now what happened to him and desides to continue. They fail however, and the principal ties them up and is about to inject them but Kenny arrives in time and defeats the principal. It turns out that the principal was just a red herring, as Kenny contacts Heinz and lies that he has both defeated Dr. Deo and taken the Formula Cards. Kenny and Sofia arrives to Dr. Deo while Burken tells them where to go. When they meet Dr. Deo, they also find Markus. Dr. Deo explains that his queen had left him adn called him "stinking" and that's why he left the good side and plans to take over the galaxy and transform all planets into roll on-balls. He offers Kenny to join him but Kenny declines, then Deo aims a freezing weapon and shoots at Kenny, but Kenny quickly points a mirror at the beam, freezing Deo instead. They then take the card collection and escapes. But Deo had also escaped from the ice and taken Markus' mom as his "new queen" and is about to fly away. But Kenny and the kids arrives. Kenny uses a teleportation device and sends Dr. Deo to a prision back in Myltha. Personality Dr. Deo is very obsessed with revenge on his former queen and the idea of becoming the ruler of the galaxy. He is also suprisingly obsessed with his hygiene as well. Category:Hegemony Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Crime Lord Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Misanthropes Category:Blackmailers Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Con Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Strategic Category:Lover Stealers Category:God Wannabe Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Terrorists Category:Outcast Category:Monster Master Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Sophisticated Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned Category:Totalitarians Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Elderly Category:Brainwashers Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Misogynists Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Alter-Ego Category:Possessor